glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
McKenzie Crawford
'''McKenzie Crawford '''is a main character in The New Direction. She is a student at William McKinley High School and is a member of one of the school's glee clubs, the New Directions. Biography Prior to A New Direction McKenzie Crawford was born McKenzie Lewis on January 17th in New York, New York to Geoff and Bridget Lewis. Her parents lifestyle was not on a child should grow up in. Both her parents were addicts of some kind, her mother addicted to cocaine and cigarettes and her father addicted to alcohol and gambling. Both were in and out of jobs, with money and food being scarce. Her parents were also terrible parents, believing themselves to never being in the wrong, leaving McKenzie to constantly be given the blame for things out of her control like not having enough money for cigarettes or the water being cut off do to overdue bills. She was verbally and physically abused by both her parents, leading to her closed in attitude. At school, she never really had many friends due to her being so bitter, but she did find friendship and solice with her music teacher, Kurt Hummel, and his husband, Adam. She spent as much time as she could at their house and constantly fantasized about living with them. However they weren`t enough to stop McKenzie from going on a downhill journey. She began smoking and partying, hiding these habits because she knew that the hypocrites known as her parents would flip if they found out. She also began stealing her dad's alcohol, watering it down so that he would never know. By the end of grade 9 though she was caught, and after almost getting beaten to a pulp, she was put in a foster home. Kurt and Adam heard about her whereabouts and was able to adopt her, legally making her their daughter. At the end of July, Kurt was offered a great job in Lima at William Mckinley, his old high school, and decided to move them there. McKenzie however is still hurt by her parents and is still the same old bitter, substance abusing version of herself that she is no longer proud of. Season 1 A New Direction Personality McKenzie is a very bitter young lady. With a permanent pout gracing her face and her day filled with at least 50 eyerolls and 40 over-the-top signs, she is not a picnic to be around. She is heartbroken over her own parents abandoning her, which has lead to a crash course of problems for her. She is a complete mean girl, making people feel just as bad about themselves as she feels. She prefers to be isolated so that no one can find out about why she is in Lima, so she doesn't have many friends. She keeps her feelings (except for the mean ones) locked up inside, with the only ones that truly know about her being her biological parents and her adoptive fathers Kurt and Adam. However she does have a sweet side. She is happiest when she is around her fathers, finding their positivity enlightening. She loves to sing and listen to music, finding them ways of escapism and ways to bring out her emotions, but only when she is alone. And finally, the few friends she has she holds close to her heart, finding solice in the fact that she isn't the only messed-up girl in school. Besides those though, she lashed out at everything else, with a self-destructive lifestyle and seemingly no way out. Songs Season 1 Category:Members of New Directions Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters